When Will You Love Me?
by Chywa B7
Summary: Aku begitu mengaguminya.. Semua yang ada padanya, begitu indah.. Ketika dia tersenyum, tertawa, tersipu, marah, terkejut, hingga saat dia menangis..Tidak ada yang tau bahwa aku mengagumimu, atau bisa dikatakan lebih dari mengagumi.. Aku mulai menyukaimu. Aku berterima kasih pada festival kembang api yang telah mempertemukan aku dan dia.


**When Will You Love me?**

Pair : Sasuke .U. & Hinata .H.  
Genre : Hurt/comfort & Romantic

CHAPTER 1

Sasuke POV  
Aku begitu mengaguminya.. Semua yang ada padanya, begitu indah.. Ketika dia tersenyum, tertawa, tersipu, marah, terkejut, hingga saat dia menangis..Tidak ada yang tau bahwa aku mengagumimu, atau bisa dikatakan lebih dari mengagumi.. Aku mulai menyukaimu. Aku berterima kasih pada festival kembang api yang telah mempertemukan aku dan dia.

6 Maret 2011  
Sebenarnya aku malas untuk pergi ke festival kembang api, kalau tidak terpaksa. Ini karena Naruto yang mengajakku secara paksa dari rumah bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Lebih baik kuhabiskan malam ini dengan membaca buku atau tidak dengan menonton animasi terbaruku yang bahkan belum sempat kutonton karena kesibukanku yang lain.

Sama seperti tahun-tahun yang lalu ketika aku pergi bersama keluargaku. Festival ini mengingatkanku pada kenangan-kenangan masa kecilku yang sering kuhabiskan dengan kakak. Tapi sekarang mereka sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Aku berterima kasih pada teman-temanku, karena merekalah yang selama ini bisa benar-benar mengerti aku.

Stand-stand makanan, pernak pernik, dan kembang api tentunya, banyak berjejeran di pinggir jalan taman. Suasana kali ini memang lebih ramai daripada ketika aku kecil dulu. Orang-orang berlalu lalang menggunakan kimono mereka. Berbanding terbalik dengan aku dan Naruto. Kami hanya menggunakan kaos seadanya yang dibalut dengan jaket kami masing-masing. Suasana yang begitu ramai membuat orang yang antisosial sepertiku memilih untuk menghindar dari keramaian ini. Kurasa berjalan-jalan disekitar taman pinggir danau tidak terlalu buruk.

Benar-benar dingin sekali udara pada malam ini. Tapi pemandangan disekitar danau ini indah juga. "shhhh hhhh" Aku mendengar suara seorang perempuan. Tapi darimana suara itu berasal? Aku berusaha mencari asal suara itu. Dan akhirnya kutemukan darimana asal suara tersebut.

Kulihat seorang gadis berkimono merah yang sedang duduk ditaman. Kelihatannya dia begitu kedinginan. Kenapa gadis ini tidak memakai jaket? Dan kenapa malam-malam seperti ini dia malah memilih sendirian di pinggir danau. Dia bisa mati kedinginan kalau begini caranya.

Melihatnya seperti itu, aku tergerak untuk mendatanginya. Kulepas jaket yang kupakai dan aku pakaikan kepundaknya untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dia sangat terkejut ketika tau kedatanganku. Kulihat samar-samar, wajahnya begitu memerah, tidak wajahnya. Tepatnya pipinya merona.

Gadis ini terus-terusan menunduk. Aku terus melihat wajahnya yang menunduk itu. "Kau.. Kenapa malam-malam begini sendirian di pinggir danau?" Tanyaku hati-hati. Kemudian dia mulai mengangkat perlahan wajahnya.

Baru pertama kali aku melihat gadis yang begitu manis. Wajahnya yang putih, mata yang lebar dan bewarna violet, rambut indigonya dan pipinya yang merona.. Manis. "A-ano.. A-aku sedang ingin menikmati pemandangan sendirian". Jawabnya sedikit gugup. Tuhan.. Suaranya begitu lembut. Tidak seperti suara gadis-gadis yang sering kudengar. Suara mereka begitu memekakkan telinga.

"Kenapa kau hanya memakai kimono? Kenapa tidak memakai jaket?" Tanyaku lagi. "A-ano, aku lupa" Jawabnya disertai dengan senyumnya yang sangat manis. "Lalu, boleh aku menemanimu disini?" Tanyaku tiba-tiba tanpa aku sadar. Dia terlihat masih berfikir. "Aku bukan orang jahat. Tenang saja" Kataku kemudian. Kemudian, gadis ini mengangguk dan aku duduk disebelahnya.

Keadaan menjadi hening. Tapi, keheningan ini begitu nyaman dan tentram. Setelah hening sekian lama, akhirnya aku mulai berani membuka pembicaraan dengannya. "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Kau?" Tanyaku. "H-hyuuga Hinata" Jawabnya kembali gugup.

Entah kenapa, aku sangat ingin memandangi wajah gadis yang baru aku kenal ini. Merasa kuperhatikan, Hinata semakin menundukkan wajahnya. "Emm Sasuke-kun, sekolah dimana?" Tanya Hinata disertai dengan rona merah diwajahnya. "Aku siswa di THS, kau sendiri?" Jawabku. "E-eh? Apa benar itu Sasuke-kun? A-aku juga siswa di THS. Tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah bertemu Sasuke-kun ya?" Jawabnya heran. "Mungkin karena kita sama-sama makhluk antisosial." Jawabku tanpa lepas dari pandanganku ke wajah Hinata.

"DUARRR DUARRR DUARRRR…." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kembang api yang terdengar sangat dekat karena tepat berapa diatas danau yang sedang kami datangi ini. "Bagusnya.." Kata Hinata tiba-tiba dengan ekspresi kagum yang sangat manis dan lucu. Aku sangat mengagumi Hinata. Semua yang ada pada dirinya. Berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang pernah kutemui. Didepan Hinata, aku bisa tersenyum dengan tulus. Walaupun aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya. "A-ano.. Sasuke-kun, aku harus kembali.. Neji-nii sudah menungguku." Pamitnya dengan sopan. Aku hanya mengangguk saja. Setelah dia menghilang, aku baru mengingat sesuatu… Arrghhhh Jaketku…

TBC


End file.
